The difference between right and wrong
by Noctillionine13
Summary: After the war has ended Ron tries to make ends meet in the Muggle world yet it's not as easy as it appears. When Ron has given up on the ideas of right and wrong who will show up to remind him just who he is. RonxDraco
1. the difference between right and wrong

**Alright I'm back but with a new story sorry if you were hoping for an update on my other stories but this just kind of popped into my head and I ran with it. **

**The good news is A. I am close to being done with Chapter 4 on my story Circo di Foglie and B. this story was going to be a oneshot but I decided to make it a two shot, but the wait for part two won't be long at all it's mostly to break up the story for dramatic effect. **

**Some warnings, first this is RonxDraco so if you hate it turn back now secondly this takes place after the big war in Harry Potter when everyone has kind of gone away from the immanent dangers of Voldemort, etc. thirdly I'm not the most knowledgeable Harry Potter fan so if somethings seem off please tell me and finally I know that sometimes Ron may seem out of character to some people but this is my artistic interpretation of how the characters matured after the war, life isn't all sunshine and smiles (so to speak) and this may seem rather dramatic but it is what it is. **

**All said and done, none of the characters are mine they belong to J.K. Rowling. **

Ron sighed as he walked down the alleyway. In his mind he knew what was right and what was wrong when he was growing up Ron had done a lot of wrong but he always tried to set it right, tonight's nights activities would be wrong but the worst part is when Ron would never try to set it right.

The wind blew at the red head as he walked down the half alive street. People passed him, some faces he recognized others he wished to forget. Many said nothing yet Ron saw their glances, their short whispers, the judgments they passed on Ron shown past their smiling faces. On which wrong they judged Ron on he would never know.

It was around 6 pm, 3 hours till Ron would sin again, 3 hours till he would swallow his pride and grin like a vixen for the men who filled the establishment, consuming Ron through their looks trying to fill their voracious lusts. Ron would halt his tears and dance, swallow his pain and smile and let go of his dignity and strip. 3 hours till the wrongs were committed an eternity till the rights would take place.

Ron entered the "restaurant" it was slow seeing as the place came alive at night. Ron looked to the hired help placing the silverware; the ones who cleaned the stage Ron danced his soul away on, the stairs leading downward where Ron hung his head in shame and finally the backstage where Ron cried his heart out each night.

To the "customers" it was a game; they were the predators watching these exhibitionists give a show for the ages. The louder Ron groaned the more they screamed, the faster he danced the more they cheered, the point where he hoped God and his family turned a blind eye as they watched him from above was when the customers filled the bank and Ron's paycheck.

Walking through the lush reception area Ron was greeted respectfully by the workers and receptionists.

"Hello Ron" They cheered happily as he walked past the desk. A slight nod was all the two would receive as Ron continued towards the backstage area. People moved quickly throughout the backstage area, many were just like Ron sad to be here yet forced to for reasons beyond control yet others enjoyed it, they enjoyed the stage, the spotlight, the catcalls and the fleeting glances, the lustful eyes and grabbing hands, they enjoyed it all. Why you may ask? Because they liked the control, the control over the crowd, over their attention, over their emotions, many of these types of dancers had been hurt before due to reasons out of their control. So in this establishment they stood, clinging onto control like a hungry animal telling themselves never to let loose of it again.

Ron's biggest fear was to become that, to become an animal lusting for control over his life and searching to gain it in the manipulation of his body in exchange for the power over others.

Lackadaisically Ron entered the dressing area wigs, outfits, accessories were strewn everywhere as the performers readied themselves for the show. Ron stepped past the drag queens glad that in his mind he was still 100% male, flew past the bondage fans, seeing as his bright red hair seemed to be a fetish for more than one of the group, he nearly got dragged into their area every time he passed them. Ron quickly made it to where his station was he greeted his friends with either a hand shake or a hug depending on how flamboyant they were. Yes Ron was gay; he had accepted it while still at Hogwarts yet after the long battle many of the wizards and witches departed to grow up. Now 24 Ron had decided to reject using magic for anything other than household chores, determined to make a normal living Ron soon realized a muggle life was anything but ideal. Yet here he was accepted for his personal decisions, he felt better because here his red hair made him desirable it was not the mark of his audacious and close knit family, here his freckles were hot and his bulky build was sexy, here he could like whoever and do whatever, his stories of nights past were never as bad as the others.

Ron sighed as he sat in front other mirror. He inspected himself lackadaisically combing through his vibrant red hear and opening his blue eyes as wide as they would go.

"Hey Ron!" Ron's friend Zach sat next to him. Zach was a purebred muggle therefore Ron's magical abilities were unknown to him; his good friend was nothing more than a hot guy at his work. Zach liked Ron but Ron never picked up on anything thought that didn't stop the two from going out for drinks after work every other Saturday.

"How you doing? You look kinda sick do you still want to go out tonight?" Zach smiled at his friend.

Ron nodded and shook away his somber mood.

"Yeah mate, sorry about that just a tad bit out of it today, no worries." Ron smiled hoping Zach would buy it.

"Alright, just meet me at the usual time. I have to go and get ready but I'll see you on stage." Zach winked and walked over the costumes.

Ron sighed again and looked into the mirror, more than just his job had been haunting him. Each night Ron had thought about the days after the battle how everything was eerily quiet. Harry was the perfect child, interviewed constantly, escorted away from his best friends, leaving Ron and Hermione to drown in the audience of his "fans"

The last Ron had heard of Hermione she had moved away from the city to the country side where she wrote books about everything, she was not only a muggle writer but also a magical one. Her books were either best sellers or placed in schools for other students to learn from. Ron had read some of the books, they were good, Hermione was always the smart one, Harry was always The One and Ron was always the goofy one. Looks like in the end being the goofy doesn't pay the bills.

Ron rose upward and walked over to the changing area. All the while his mind was clouded with his thoughts, not those of his past life he gave up any dreams of fame long ago but even though the dreams were gone the emotions they sparked still remained. Ron grew angry this wasn't right, all those years side by side with Harry and now whose standing by his side as he receive all those awards and exaltations, no one. Why? Because to the world Harry did it all himself, Harry was the superstar, the Lone Wolf, the Chosen One all throughout his life but when Harry screwed up more people than Harry got the blame for it.

"Well no more! I'm not some sidekick!" Ron screamed and punched the wall. No one said anything, it was best to leave the red head to himself at times like these.

Ron slumped against the wall and sat with his back towards it. Tilting his head back he whispered "What am I doing here?"

"You're being the showstopper." Adrian, another co-worker of Ron's said whilst leaning against the wall that was supporting Ron; Adrian wasn't the nicest person, heck everyone knew him as being an ass but he was good at what he did and what he did was fuck with people mentally and physically. He looked down at Ron; his jet black hair was coiffed perfectly and contrasted with his gleaming ice blue eyes. His body smelt of baby oil and had a slight luster to it as he sat next to the ginger.

"Showstopper?" Ron quivered.

"Yes a showstopper. Red when you're out there I can guarantee your no one's sidekick; I've seen the way they look at when you're out on the stage. Hell everyone has seen the way they look at you. You fucking tease, denying them just what they want so badly." Adrian smirked.

He stood up and brushed the dirt off of his leather pants, he had a gothic look to him with those pants that hugged every curve of the man's legs, to the straps that wrapped around his toned arms giving him sexy yet dangerous look and finally with the leather vest that barely cover his chest he was living up to his name of being the towns egocentric bastard.

"So get up and do what we do best. Make them want what they can't have. It's simple really were bastards, every night we display ourselves shamelessly to a crowd of hungry wolves ready to pounce on us and right when they are about to pull the trigger we leave. It's better than the high from an amazing fuck but more aggravation from waking up and realizing that it was a one night stand. To put it simple we're the heroes for tonight and no one can tell us what to do." Adrian winked and walked through the doors towards the stages.

Ron slowly nodded his head and stood up, with a new found goal he stormed to the outfits.

_Make them want it._

He repeated it over and over in his head as he got ready.

_Make them want you. _

His chant slowly built up speed as he combed his red hair and forced it into its desired shape.

_Be the hero tonight. _

Ron slipped the last of his outfit over his shoulders and put on the hat, might as well go all out.

(In case you didn't know I'm switching up the show)

Draco looked at Blaise with indifference, regardless of the time they would both be granted top priority seats in the club because well that's just who they were. Magic world or Muggle the name Malfoy was know and associated with money.

"Blaise! Hurry up" Draco screamed rather loudly, he was vexed by waiting so long for his friend to be ready to leave.

"Gosh Drake someone is a little testy tonight, do you need a quickie or can we go?" Blaise teased the blonde.

"From you? No, from one of mindless fucks at the show, maybe." Draco scanned himself in the mirror once more, blonde hair pull to the side yet tonight it contained no gel for the natural look that you could run your fingers through, dark black skinny jeans that rose low on his hips accenting his slim figure, a white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and the top two buttons undo, sex appeal of course, a black leather vest topped it all off. Draco looked hot and he knew it but then again when didn't the young Malfoy dress to impress.

"Are you going to go out with no shoes on?" Blaise interjected as he fixed his collar.

"No dipshit, I was just about to put them on." Draco grabbed his black Doc Martens(1) and slipped them over his feet whilst stuffing the ends of his jeans into them.

" My, my Drake just who are you trying to impress?" Blaise winked.

"Your dad." Draco replied.

"Well you're doing a good job of it but then again how would you feel of going for someone closer in age to your fine self?" Blaise slipped his arms around Draco from behind and pinched his ass.

"Do that again and you lose that hand, are you ready to go or not?" Draco sneered.

"Gosh you're no fun but yes per your request I am ready to leave and the first stop tonight is _MYSTIC_" Blaise grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"_MYSTIC_, hm alright then." Draco smirked, he and Blaise both knew that a certain red head had caught Draco's attention more than once at the establishment.

The duo walked out of the insanely lavished house and down to the driveway where their chauffer was awaiting them with the family limousine.

As they walked into the vehicle Draco saw the mischievous look in his friend's eye's he only had one thought, _Tonight is going to be fun. _

**I hope you enjoyed the story and if it's to wrong or strange for you you're welcome to offer any critique or opinions. **

**(1)- it's a type of shoe, that basically resembles/ is a combat boot. **

**Please review and comment also check out my other stories!**

**-Noctillionine13 **


	2. you can't escape your past

**Hey it's been awhile but I'm still alive! And Happy Holidays (belated) to those who celebrated it also enjoy the New Year! I hope you like this fic and it will be more than a two shot so yay, if you like it and want to hear more from this story. **

**The characters belong to J.K. Rowling, except for Adrian, Zach and Zane. The plot is my own. **

(We are who we are)

"WHOO, WHOO!" Adrian bowed as he walked down the stage and across the aisles to the backstage. All the while everyone's eyes focused on the leather clad backside swinging from left to right.

Ron walked timidly towards the stage as Adrian worked the crowd even after his show was done. Regardless of the drunken state of more than half the crowd many of them still seemed to realize just exactly where they were and who Adrian was. Well all except for one man, he appeared to be young a brand new 21 year old baby, still inexperienced when it came to night life and clubs in general.

The boy was shoved right into Adrian by his loud obnoxious friends who looked to be enjoying their night out a little too much. The boy's face immediately took on a flushed hue many would say it was due to the alcohol and the embarrassment of the situation but Ron saw the glimmer in Adrian's eyes.

_Make them want what they can't have. _

Adrian's previous words rang loud and clear in Ron's head. He glanced towards the direction of the audience still wary for the young boy who was now spellbound by Adrian's piercing gaze.

"Hi" *giggle* "I sorry my friends..." *hiccup*

The boy tried to apologize as best as he could but the large amount of alcohol in his system was working against him fairly well.

At an instant one of the establishment's large body guards was at Adrian's side and holding the boy back away from the "employee." The poor boy turned an even darker shade of red seeing as his friends jocose laughter drowned out the blaring music and caused all the people in the building to watch the scene unfolding before them.

"It's alright he meant no harm." Adrian flashed his award winning smile at the boy and the gigantic bodyguard.

"Besides who can blame him, I mean come on look at me." Adrian proceeded to shake his hips towards the attentive crowd, receiving more than a few lustful looks from the audience.

As the boy attempted to stutter any apology known to man Adrian had dismissed the body guard and grabbed the quivering boy's hand.

His eyes widened shimmering even more in the clubs lights as he gulped away any hiccups or words that he was attempting to say. Adrian's left hand slipped down over the boy's waist while his right was busy pulling the boys face closer to his own.

"Now in all the commotion I forgot to ask you for your name. How very rude of me, I do believe an apology is in order." Adrian smirked and batted his eyelashes causing the already embarrassed boy to melt into Adrian's waiting arms.

"Zane" The boy was shaking like a leaf as Adrian examined him from head to toe.

Backstage Ron rolled his eyes, even from his distance it was obvious the boy was cute, dark brown hair with soft curls in it that matched his large glimmering brown eyes all set within a naïve face.

_So why was Adrian being so cruel to the kid? _

Ron couldn't help but think of how different the situation would have gone if the boy had run into him. With Ron's previous mindset he would have brushed it off, muttered a hollow "excuse me" to the crowd and disappear behind the large oak doors but with Adrian's words buzzing throughout his head would he act differently? Would he have the guts and utter lack of authority, rules and ethics to use his god given charm and wit to win over a drunken boy shivering at even the slightest of touches?

No, he decided. Ron couldn't do that for one he wasn't nearly as domineering as his fellow coworker nor did he have the cool guy demeanor that exuded confidence with every moment. Besides Ron preferred blondes anyway.

Ron looked over the accident site only to notice Adrian was walking away with his hand in the back pocket of the boy's jeans, leading him throughout the doors and away from his "friends" and the watchful audience.

(I do this because I can)

Draco and Blaise pulled up toward the well know strip club called _Mystic_. Not only was the establishment renowned for its performers but also it catered to all different clientele including ones at the level of aristocracy of the Zabini and Malfoy families.

"Wow it looks busy tonight." Blaise commented as the two moved towards the front of the line while receiving gruesome stares from the commoners waiting in the endless line.

"It doesn't matter the audience only the ability of the performer and the amount of seats. The latter is never a problem for us so that leaves only the former." Draco concluded.

"Gosh Drake you make this sound like business, it's suppose to be fun." The dark haired male looked at his friend as the bodyguard ushered the two into the club.

Due to their stature the men were seated wherever they pleased and due to their pocket books they were allowed special access to any and all of the buildings rooms and otherwise restricted areas.

Draco scanned the area for his exact seats while Blaise watched the boisterous scene which apparently involved a stripper and a customer.

"Blaise get you fat ass in gear. Quit staring at the emo wannabe." Emo wannabe was the term Draco referred to Adrian with, seeing as the boy had no care for foolish little insecure men who deemed themselves attractive by dressing themselves up in pounds of leather and smirking with an air of dignity over the audience. To many Adrian was god; to Draco he was a nuisance.

"WOW! He would walk out of here after his show, with a boy nonetheless!" Blaise huffed as he sat into the plush seat next to Draco.

"Oh relax that idiot isn't worth your time." Draco sneered.

"But Drake, he's so hot and he knows how to work his body. I wonder how loud he would scream for me." Blaise attempted an innocent expression that looked misplaced on the man's rigid face.

"He wouldn't, he would want to be in control. He thinks he's gorgeous, hot, sexy, all because he shakes his ass up onstage for the world to see, he has no right to place himself above the crowd seeing as he is the one stripping for meager tips." Draco folded his arms and impatiently tapped his foot.

"It sounds like you're just jealous because Adrian's ego is bigger than yours." Blaise teased Draco, who in return gave him a cold hard look.

"Anyone can have an ego when they shake their ass on stage, what they don't realize is that half of his tips are from men who are so drunk that they would fuck the first things that grinded into them and that anyone could strip it's not some god given talent."

"I would love to see you strip sometime Drakey, it must be a real show. I mean can you even dance?" Blaise questioned the stiff blonde.

"Indeed I can, what Malfoy can't dance?" Draco raised his nose at the insult, everyone knew the Malfoys were high society, high society included dancing.

"The waltz doesn't count dearie." Blaise retorted just as the next dancer was making his way onto the platform.

Draco looked toward the stage and watched at the ambiguous body walking on the stage. He licked his lips as his eyes roamed over the boy casually standing amidst the area waiting for the DJ to introduce him already. Draco smirked as his eyes glimmered with something fierce a flicker of emotion only seen in predator's right as they find their prey.

(I'm so excited and I just can't hide it.)

Ron's was nervous with those nerves came sweaty palms and a rapidly increasing heart beat. It was at that moment that Ron was grateful for his ribs because he felt that without them his heart would have leapt out of his chest by now.

The stage was dark, that much was certain and the crowd rather restless after seeing such a show from Adrian. Ron kept shaking his palms while muttering meaningless phrases to himself in an attempt to slow his rapid pulse and the jarring thoughts that seemed to bounce of the walls inside of his mind.

_Calm down Ron. _ He told himself quietly.

_Just think like Adrian, yeah, what was it that he said? _Ron's mind wandered back to the conversation earlier that day.

_We're the heroes for tonight… you fucking tease…no one's sidekick….make them want what they can't have _

That was it, Ron looked up toward the DJ blue eyes ablaze, body tense, he was ready.

"Thank Adrian (1) for such a show but the one we have next will really turn the heat up in this joint. Show your appreciation for our own Big Red!"

The spotlight turned on and Ron smirked, tonight he was no one's sidekick, tonight he would tease them all, why? Because tonight he needed it, the adoration, the ego boost, the lustful gazes Ron was a machine feeding off of crowd's energy, so why not give them a good show?

Framing Hanley's lollipop echoed through the speakers, and Ron moved.

_She said he's so sweet I wanna lick the wrapper…_ Ron bent his back all the way to the ground.

_Shorty wanna hump you know I like to touch you r lovely lady lumps… _and snapped upward.

_Okay little mama had a swag like mine… _rolling his hips he gazed out on the audience and licked his lips slowly. Men hung onto the hip rolls as Ron arched his back in the middle of them.

_I made that ass jump like jerp jerp…_ with each beat Ron would find one person to look at in the audience and with his best fuck me face he would toss his head back and cry out.

_She licks me like a lollipop…_ ripping off his shirt he showed the audience his well toned chest and the abs that came with it.

_Shorty wanna thug, bottles in the club… _ His hips moved voluntarily, rolling and twisting on their own accord.

_Won't you, get on your knees…_ As per request Ron landed on his knees and hips thrust upward for the world to see.

_Call me so I can make it juicy for you… _ He slowly slipped out of his pants bending giving the crowd a nice view of his ass. Cheers were heard and Ron arched his back getting back up to a standing position.

_Call me, so I can come and do it for you… _ He stood on the stage in his boots and tight spandex shorts, staring at the audience licking his lips. The songs blended together and soon Take Me Out by Franz Ferdidnand played on the speakers.

_So if you're lonely, you know I'm here waiting for you…_ Ron strutted off the stage figuring if he wanted to tease the audience he might as well get as close to them as possible.

_I know I won't be leaving here with you…_ Ron went up to a man sitting in a chair and straddled him, without touching him of course.

The music boomed and Ron hit every beat with a twist and turn of his hips. The man opened his eyes wider than normal possible and focused on Ron's leather ass and it moved off of him and walked further into the crowd.

_I say don't you know, you say you don't know… _Walking up behind a man Ron placed his hands down the front of his chest and whispered in his ear. The man melted into his touch.

_I know I won't be leaving here…_ Ron walked over towards the V.I.P. section. Swinging his hips seductively, the men all stared and not one eyelash batted.

Ron unconsciously walked over to where Draco and Blaise were sitting. He didn't notice Draco's stare that was undressing the last bit of clothing the red head still had on.

_Come on…take me out…_ He rolled his hips in front of Blaise and Draco perfectly arching his back whilst crying out. The blonde tightened his grip on his folded arms trying, tension visible throughout his face.

When the song ended Ron strutted up to the aisle, each step was used to swing his hips farther outward displaying his well toned ass towards the awaiting crowd. As he passed through the doors the men cheered and Ron smirked, he was satisfied, for the time being…

(a bleeding little blue boy)

Draco looked with lust the entire show was mind blowing. He was gorgeous and sexy, heaven sent and finally a Weasley. Yes, of course Draco knew as soon as he had seen that red hair along with that lanky yet muscular build. It was perfect, ever since the second year at Hogwarts Draco had watched the young lanky kid grow into a hot, sexy man, a man that Draco wanted and what a Malfoy wants he gets.

Draco stood up as Ron went through doors and headed toward the V.I.P exit. Blaise smirked as his blonde haired friend stormed off towards the exit. It was obvious where Draco was headed.

(reaching for your necklace)

Zach ran up to Ron as he entered the dressing room.

"Whoa! Where did that come from! You were amazing but you weren't the normal Ron we all know."

"Well duh, when I'm on stage I'm Big Red not Ron." Ron smiled at his friend as he sunk into his seat in front of the mirror. He was sweaty and tired it was obvious he had just put his heart and soul into that performance but with the reaction from the audience it was evident that the feeling of euphoria was mutual.

"Well it showed, just save some of that showmanship for when we go out tonight." Zach winked.

"No worries mate, I'm feeling wicked tonight." Ron smirked once more, he could get used to this.

"I'm going to go take a shower." Ron got up and grabbed a towel as Zach disappeared from the room. The area was clear seeing as most of the performers were backstage. Ron sighed, how great, an amazing performance, a killer applause and the night is still young.

Ron stepped into the bathroom and closed the door, humming the tune from the song lollipop by Framing Hanley that he danced to earlier. He moved his hips side to side as he grabbed the essentials for his well earned shower, eyes closed he danced until he hit a wall.

"Oof!" the red headed dancer said as he stumbled backwards opening his eyes.

"Well look here its Weasley number 5." Draco Malfoy sneered as Ron tripped backwards.

"What are you? How are you? Malfoy?" Ron stuttered out in one breathe. It wasn't possible his old life was gone, being a sidekick was gone, this wasn't happening!

"You know very well what I am, doing pretty good and at your service." Draco fake bowed and smirked at the red head.

"Well if you're here to make fun of me or mock me then you should just leave. I'm not the same person I was at Hogwarts." Ron stared at the blonde and new found confidence in his blue eyes.

"Oh I know." Draco stepped forward and looked up at the red head.

Ron stood his ground and looked down on the blonde; it felt good, compared to when the blonde used to be bigger than him. It's easier to stand your ground against someone if your ground is higher up.

"You know what snake?" Ron was terrified; after the war Draco became unstable many rumors were going around about the blonde. What Ron chose to believe was not the good side of them.

"I know you're different." Draco stepped closer towards Ron, their chests now touching.

"I know you've grown up." He placed his hands the taught waist.

"You're taller and stronger." His face crept closer to Ron's.

"Hotter, god awful sexy and in those pants ever man's wet dream." Draco's eyes glanced down to Ron's crotch. Ron's eyes widened, his mind slowly processing just what the Malfoy was saying.

"Draco, why are you here?" Ron wasn't giving in easily. Wait easily, no; Ron wasn't giving in at all. Even though the blonde did look sexy, his hair was longer but tousled to give that perfect bed head look. Normal clothes suited him quite well; Ron always had a thing for guys in skinny jeans.

_No! It's Malfoy, the guy that tortured you all throughout school. The asshole that mocked you every chance he got, don't do anything. _

"Well to enjoy the shows of course. What else would I be doing at a gay strip club?" The blonde rolled his eyes and smirked.

"We'll leave a big tip if you enjoyed them." Ron shook off Draco's grasp and walked toward the benches placing his essentials down.

"Bugger off, Draco. I left the magical world behind awhile ago." Ron's stare was unlike any that Draco had seen on the red head before. Intense as it was finite the blonde found his confidence waiver, for a second.

"Ron, Ron, Ron, I thought we could put the petty differences from Hogwarts behind us. Aren't we more mature, I'm sure you've grown in more ways than one." Draco glanced over the boy's body once more restraining him from jumping the man.

"Petty differences? You mocked me and my friends every day, you were an ass just because you were rich you joined the death eaters, fought for the Dark Lord, just what part of that is petty? I would really like to know.

"Well, well it seems Ronald finally got his own voice." Ron rolled his eyes and started walking away from the blonde.

"I guess you got tired of being Potter's sidekick? Or were you his fuck toy, I never did figure that one out." Ron stopped. His body shook as every muscle in the boy tensed up, anyone could tell he was angry his face was reddening and his hands were clenched into fists.

"Harry is doing just fine without me." Ron gritted through his teeth.

He violently turned around to face the smirking blonde snake.

"And we were NEVER like that."

Draco felt it, the lapse of judgment in the red heads wording, the anguish in his throat at the sentence also the look in his eyes of uncertainty, each flaw feeding the pompous and aristocratic wizard.

"But you wish you were." Draco's breathe was tickling Ron's ear.

"You wish it so much don't you?" His hands slipped around Ron's waist once more. Draco was shorter but he was tall enough to reach the red head's ear without much difficulty.

"I mean Potter was good looking, don't get me wrong, and oh, the Choosen One, maybe he could fuck some of his talent into you. I mean who wouldn't want that ass or the moment when you're in the throes of lust and he looks at you with those eyes. God anyone would kill for that chance." Ron swung his fist at Draco but the blonde had anticipated it.

_He's so easy to read, especially when he's angry._

"But" Draco said heavily.

"I've always like red heads better." Ron turned inside the blonde's arms and stared at him.

"Find someone, dye his hair and go fuck him. I ain't playing your twisted games. Draco you've always been an asshole but now you're just sick." Ron shoved the blonde away from him and turned toward the shower.

"Ron, believe what you want to but remember I have not yet begun to fight." (2)

Draco slinked quietly out the door as Ron stood faced toward the wall. Ron shook and for the first time in years he cried, not crying out of fear but rather out of ignorance for the very world he had ran away from had followed his every move.

_Why now of all times? Draco Malfoy…_

A name cloaked in infamy, one who Ron knew he couldn't escape.

"Even in this world, I am nothing. All those people that wanted me mean nothing; to them I'm a cheap night. To Draco I'm a free fuck and to myself …I'm and egocentric bastard clinging onto control."

(nobody gives another penny for the selfish)

**I'm sorry if the stripper scene was totally off I have no experience but I thought I did a decent job also remember Ron was "breaking the rules" just like Adrian was so any goes basically. **

**Please review and I have no idea how long this fic will be now it has a mind of its own. Also all the views are artistic interpretations of the characters and this part was more dialogue than anything so sorry if you didn't like it. **

**(1)- I know stripper usually have different names but he didn't want one, he's an egocentric bastard and he likes the control he creates as a stripper**

**(2)- quote by John Paul Jones **

**Review and comment it means a lot!**


	3. fairytales aren't perfect

**Wow this fic is way longer than expected. I don't know whether that is good or bad….**

**Anyways thank you to all that reviewed. I think about you all whenever I'm writing. I write for myself but I "publish" for others so enjoy!**

**(this is the rhythm of the night)**

Ron walked along the row of crowded shops attempting to attract the least amount of attention possible. It had been three days since he had been at the club, three days since he experienced the control over life that he had never had at Hogwarts, three days since he had seen Draco and three days since his world had come crashing down. It was breezy outside, the beginning of fall had come with a rush and Ron took no notice of the differing temperatures. While others were walking around in jackets and cardigans Ron had on a casual grey shirt with faded jeans. He made no attempt to stand out other than the traditional red hair that was the trademark of the Weasley clan.

One could say that the red head was just minding his own business but to the trained eye he was introverting himself. His usual energetic and magnetic personality was replaced with that of a somber and detached person's. But it didn't go without reason Ron had a lot on his mind at that moment.

(It's just a little game of give and take)

"NO!" Draco threw his phone at the wall in an attempt to shut up his father.

The platinum blonde was huffing heavily, eyes bulging he stared at the device hoping for it to implode on itself.

"This is ridiculous Draco I will not stand for…" Draco stepped on the phone silencing his father's authoritative voice with a final crush of the metal and plastic.

"I'm fucking 20 something and all my father can do is bitch about my life; MY life, not my ancestor's, not my mom's and certainly not HIS!" The blonde stormed around his flat attempting to figure out a plan to end these ridiculous "talks" with his father surely he was settled enough to do whatever he pleased with his own life.

In an enraged fit Draco grabbed his jacket and left his flat. Where he was headed he didn't really know but the chances of his oh so persistent family finding him at home was just too great for Draco to risk.

(time skip…holla)

Draco ended up outside of the local bookstore. He seemed to be drawn there by a magnetic force but Draco just labeled it as his love for knowledge. He was a regular at said shop only because muggle knowledge was so strange to him, for one born into such a strict and prejudice family seeing the viewpoint of the idiots he was taught to loathe was humorous. Their crazy ideas of life and discovery also the sections dedicated to romance novels with stories of passionate and eternal true love made the blonde's inside curl. There was only one thing others were good for, screwing your life up and repaying for it with their bodies, okay two things.

Draco walked over to the fiction section and began searching for a new novel to occupy his time.

Minutes and passed as Draco scanned the titles hoping to find one that caught his eye.

_Frankenstein__? What in the devil is a __Frankenstein__? _ Draco thumbed through the pages and glanced over the words when a voice made his ears perk up.

"Just a coffee please." That voice, Draco would know it anywhere. He peaked in between the shelves of books to the café counter at the front of the store.

Draco looked at detached the red head now fumbling with his wallet to pay for the beverage. "I hope he hasn't forgotten my little promise." Draco smirked _this is easier that I thought it would be. Maybe I should thank Daddy dearest for "forcing" me out of my house earlier. _

Draco walked up to the adjacent counter to pay for his book and casually leaned onto the surface.

"Frankenstein, what a great choice (1)" The girl at the register glanced up the blonde through her thick lashes.

_Ugh she's flirting with me._

Draco quickly glanced over to the red head that was too slow. Draco had seen Ron looking at him.

_Well when life gives you lemons… _

Draco smiled pouring all of his charm and wit into that one gesture. He gracefully leaned farther over the counter and whispered purposely to the girl.

"Yes it looked marvelous maybe we could get together and discuss it sometime." Draco smiled once more.

Ron clenched his fists and bit his tongue as he watched the disturbing sight unfold before him.

The girl at the counter nodded and giggled as she rang up the purchase.

"That will be $4.99" Draco paused for a second and handed over his preferred member's club card to the bookstore before passing along his credit card.

"Oh a member's club card, well do you come here often?" Draco twitched his eyebrow at her idiocy but kept a charming smile plastered on his face.

"As a matter of fact I do, I just loved expanding my knowledge. The bookstore is perfect for that seeing as it has so many books each on a different subject, some more interesting than others." Draco winked at the girl who covered her mouth as she giggled once more.

Ron had enough of this; he was in no mood to see Draco flirt with some bobble head bookstore cashier girl besides his coffee was chilling by the second. Ron collected his purchases, grabbed the coffee off the counter and turned to leave the store.

Draco saw this out of the corner of his eye and quickly halted his "shameless" flirting. He grabbed the plastic bag and left the store regardless of the girl's voice calling out.

Draco exited the bookstore and frantically looked around for his red head.

"Just shut it Malfoy." Draco turned around to the see the man leaning against the side of the building staring at him with contempt.

"Oh Ron I didn't see you there. How have you been?" Draco stepped backwards as the angered Weasley loomed over him.

"First off I don't care what screwed up shit you do with your life but could you not make it so disgustingly obvious that you're just flirting with the girl to piss me off."

"You really think I want you so much. You obviously overestimate yourself Weasley." Draco had years of practice in making his voice and face stoic as possible yet giving off that hint of being an asshole at the same time.

"What happened to I have not yet begun to fight?" Ron raised his eyebrow at the blonde.

"Or was that an empty threat?"

"Actually it was more of a promise seeing as none of my threats are empty or have you forgotten Ron." Draco sneered when he said the red head's name, he knew just what buttons to push to get a rise out the man and he was not letting up anytime soon.

"I don't care what in the world it is but only my friends call me Ron." The red head began to walk away from the blonde.

"So I guess you haven't heard your name in a while then." Ron turned around at the arrogant man.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Disdain was dripping from his voice as he attempted to hold back his blind furry.

"Even you should be able to figure it out Weasley, for someone with so many friends and such a large family I'm presuming you haven't heard your name in awhile. It seems like me and you aren't so different after all." Draco smirked once more and that is what did it. Ron fisted the front of the blonde's shirt and stared him in the eye.

"Is this the part where you punch me and be the hero like a good little Gryffindor?"

Ron released his death grip on Draco's shirt.

"Oh that's right you were never the hero you were always the sidekick." That was it Ron snapped he turned around in pure rage and drew back his fist. It connected with the blonde's face with such a force that the blonde flew backwards into the bookstore sign. Ron smiled as he felt the bone cracking underneath his fist yet it wasn't enough to pay for Draco's words.

"I gave up Hogwarts a long time ago but it still seems like you carry that shitty attitude with you wherever you go snake." Ron looked at the blonde who was holding his nose in an attempt to stop the profuse bleeding.

"Shitty attitude me? You're the fucking joke what did you become, a stripper? Of all the times in your life to mock me you choose to do so when you are a stripper. You Weasley's will never learn." Draco rose up to his feet that aristocratic sneer still remained on his face only this time it was covered in blood.

"I won't ever learn what, Malfoy. That the world sucks, that it stinks when your friends are the Boy Who Lived and genius of a girl who assisted him? Does it suck to know that all you were ever good for was screwing everything up and that once you leave the magic world the real world is ten times harder? How does it feel to know that your family suffers everyday for the loss of a child or that you can't go back to them because of what you are now? What is it like to dance every night hopping that your friends and family won't see you because you're too ashamed of yourself to even look a bastard like you in the eye? What haven't I learned Malfoy!" Ron face was red from screaming and his hands were clenched at his sides.

Draco held onto his nose and stared in disbelief at the man. His mind was empty as he processed all the red head had blurted out.

"I always thought you had your perfect family to turn to. Mine was always shitty, my parents never loved each other, my father was a controlling bastard, my relatives were crazy, I was drilled and raised to become the perfect whatever they wanted yet I knew that in some twisted way I fit the role perfectly even if it wasn't what I wanted to do. But you always had those smiling friends to surround you, even better brothers who brought laughter everywhere they went, a sister to look up to you and your friends, you didn't have to threaten anyone to enjoy being with you and when Potter or the mudblood was mad at you, you had your family to turn to. But that was rare seeing as you treated your two friends like they were family. It was all so perfect like a fairy tale."

"Yeah well my clock struck midnight, hard; no royal ball, no fairy godmother and no happy ending." Ron's blue eyes stared at the grey ones of Draco's.

"In the end I guess you're right Malfoy." Draco snapped out of his trance and looked at the retreating form of Ron.

"I really haven't heard my name in awhile." Ron walked away from Draco shaking his head all the while.

(stop and stare)

Ron walked away from the blonde holding in his silent tears as he ran from his old life once more. He felt bad about exploding on the blonde but it was his fault provoking him over and over and over and finally he brought up him being a stripper.

"UGH!" Ron punched the wall adjacent to him. The building provided nothing for him just a way to get rid of all these emotions that were pent up inside of him.

Ron collapsed against the wall of the building and held his face in between his arms. Nothing could be worse than this feeling, this feeling of being torn apart piece by piece from the inside out. It was like the blonde was pealing back each layer the red head had put up to protect him in this strange world and for the first time in a long time Ron didn't feel bad about it.

For the first time since Hogwarts Ron felt like someone knew him, the real him. Not this new Ron that everyone else thought of him as.

"No, I'm not some weak little child anymore. I already did that and believe me it got me nowhere." But Ron couldn't shake Draco's words out of his head.

"_It was all so perfect like a fairy tale."_

"If it was so perfect then where was my prince charming?" Ron stared at the ground in thought unaware of the world passing him by.

(So much for my happy ending)

Draco looked at the clock on his wall. It was 11:00 and he was getting ready to lie in bed and start reading Frankenstein when his phone rang. The blonde picked up his new phone a square looking device that was all touch screen. It rang with some shrill high pitched noise as the blonde hadn't even adjusted to the machine yet. He simply stopped by the AT&T store and told them that he needed a new phone.

The phone rang with the words saying _Blaise Text _on the screen. Draco slid the "bar" to unlock the screen and looked at the new message with a puzzled expression.

"I got a present for you. Come to Pulse now." Draco tried calling the kid but he wouldn't pick up his phone.

"Dammit Blaise!"

Draco got out of his bed and put on some black vans. He wasn't dressed properly to go out anywhere yet even casual clothes suited the blonde, it was a Malfoy trait to be stunning in no matter what attire.

Draco overheard the thunder and instantaneous rain that followed the booming noise. Glancing out the window he saw the landscape blurred by the rain, colors from lights melded together to form a kaleidoscope of the city.

"Blaise this better be fucking worth it." Draco grabbed his jacket and headed down the stairs towards the garage. (2)

The blonde pulled into another garage closer to the club _Pulse_, true to its name the club's current techno music was causing the building to shake under the immense waves giving the feeling that the building was dancing along with the myriad of people inside the establishment.

Draco flashed a card to the bouncer who let him inside the club regardless of the remarks from the bystanders waiting in line.

The club was anything less than amazing. The environment screamed ecstasy as people walked in groups unbeknownst to them what drug they had taken to achieve their euphoria. Lights bounced off the walks creating a rainbow effect wherever the eye wandered and bathed the people in different hues. It was like a trance everyone was doing something different yet it all fit together.

_Pulse _was one of the more extreme clubs in town. Catering to clientele that enjoyed the eccentric side of life, Draco was immensely undressed. Partygoers walked by the blonde in ripped up outfits containing leather, faux multi-colored fur, platform combat boots and neon stripped shirts. Faces were painted in black lights colors so they glowed whenever the character moved, people danced like their soul was escaping them. Extensions that matched the flashing lights whipped around the bodies like apparitions softly stroking the skin of the person adjacent to them. Spikes, collars, mesh shirts were everywhere along with fake vampire teeth and colored contacts in the most outrageous styles possible.

Draco glanced around the club to see if he could spot Blaise knowing the idiot wouldn't pick up his cell phone. After his failed attempts Draco decided to order a drink, the people "casually" brushing up against him were getting to bold for the blonde's liking.

Draco stepped up to the bar and ordered a gin and tonic when a bubble gum pink blob sat next to him. The girl was obviously an air head as her outfit screamed "I'm easy" from the get go. She glanced over at Draco attempting to accentuate her outrageous fake blue lashes and enlarged pupils. Her hair trailed down her back and was placed into two pig tails on either side of her head. Draco glanced at the girls outfit and almost threw up. She was wearing a neon green crop top with black suspenders that held up her to short white skirt. Her thigh high black boots added about 4 inches to her short being.

"Wow you're really didn't get the memo did you sweet cheeks." She winked at Draco who cringed.

"It was an unexpected invitation. I'm here to collect a gift and nothing more." Draco flooded his mouth with his drink hoping to drown himself so he wouldn't be able to respond.

"Weeelll I could be your present and" The girl grabbed Draco's shoulder and turned him towards her.

"You could unwrap me." The girls face was centimeters away from Draco's and one could smell the alcohol on her breath.

"Looks like one too many people already have. Take your diseases elsewhere." Draco sneered at the girl.

"Oh come on I'm clean, check my papers and everything."

"You're really vexing me. I could care less what a piece of paper says and if you were my gift I would return you in a heartbeat. Go back to the dog house from whence you came." Draco got up and left his drink at the bar along with the fuming girl.

_Honestly Blaise you have two minutes before I kill you and leave the body for the police to find. _

An arm draped around Draco and he tensed up ready to pounce on the idiot who just invaded his personal space bubble.

Draco's eyebrow twitched as the face of his friend blocked his vision from the rest of the club.

"EH Drakey you're sure late, have I got a gift for you."

"If it is 5 foot 2 has papers and barks like a dog I don't want it." Draco said under his breath.

"You want a dog?" Blaise had difficulty hearing the blonde over the roar of the crowd.

Draco shook his head and looked over to where his friend was pointing.

"All I see is a table with two boys." Draco rolled his eyes.

"No all you see is how you're spending your night." Blaise grinned and Draco's eyes bulged out of his head.

"No" was all he answered.

"Come one, the red head like blondes and I know how you love the gingers."

_I like A red head not just any red head. _

Draco glanced over the boy once more. He was taller than Draco by only an inch;_ Ron is at least three inches taller._ He had red hair but it didn't suit him quite like it suited the Weasley. His frame was lanky yet toned underneath and he had no freckles. Draco looked into his eyes and all he saw were fake blue contacts. If he squinted maybe the kid could resemble Carrot Top (3) but nothing like the ex-wizard.

"See he's gorgeous Drakey and he wants you." Blaise and Draco both glanced over to the table as the "red head" Draco still wondered, turned towards the pair. The kids eyes widened and he smirked at the two.

Blaise patted Draco on the back and the pair walked over to the table.

"Look who showed up finally. You were making me look bad Draco." Blaise winked at the star struck boy who was gazing up to the man like he was a god. The kid was small and seemed fragile but Blaise gripped his waist like it was nothing. Draco was waiting for the kid to snap in two.

"No worries it's all good." The red head said as his eyes rolled over Draco.

The blonde tried to smile but he felt like a snake was crawling over his skin as the eyes dropped lower and lower.

"Well we are going to dance." Blaise lifted the boy and walked to the floor as the kid clung to the man like a child does to his father.

"I'm not responsible for your friend." Draco looked at the red head.

"He's fine it's his fault anyway your friend is just such a charmer." The imposter leaned closer to Draco.

"Blaise doesn't manipulate people he just knows what to say." The blonde slit his eyes as he focused on the man.

"Isn't that kinda the same thing but it seems you do better with just your looks. Tell me what color is that in your hair." The man smiled once more and it reminded Draco of a cat waiting to pounce. Well two can play at that game.

"It's natural something you wouldn't know about."

"Now now that's a rude thing to say." The red head whispered into Draco's ear.  
"Your eyes are also fake." Draco deadpanned.

"No mine are real, as are yours I presume."

"Yes I don't need cheap tricks to enhance my image."

"No complaints here." The red head placed his hands on Draco's leg.

Draco glanced at his leg and was about to tell the boy off when something caught his eye. Draco turned his head to the side and his eyes glazed over. His face hardened and his hands clenched digging into his arms. The blonde seemed as if he was going to explode.

Draco turned to the red head and said "My place or yours?"

The imposter's eyes lit up in surprise yet it quickly passed. The boy licked his lips and smirked. Leaning into Draco he whispered in the blonde's ear. "Yours"

(GASP!)

**Dun dun duhhh! **

**School has started back up so my updates may be a little slower than usual but fear not they will get done even though my homework won't…**

**(1)- I actually just finished reading that book and it's great I really recommend it.**

**(2)- Blaise lives in a house and Draco lives in a flat. **

**(3)- He's a comedian known for his red hair.**

**Review please I enjoy reading them. **


	4. faces and facades

**Hey guys, long time no type/ read. Sorry for my delay life has been hectic and I being only human have broken down multiple times in this New Year. (yay for the failure of my new years resolution don't get over worked and over stressed) yet there have been some good things going on :) **

**Enjoy the chapter though it is not eventful (in my eyes though) **

Ron felt sick, very sick and every medication in the world wouldn't do anything to make him feel better. Ever since he had seen Draco four days before at his job the red head couldn't stand the sight of himself, much less anything that reminded him of his younger days. If one could step into the man's apartment they would see nothing that resembled any sliver of Ron's past, there were no photos of his family regardless of the many times the children had heard the word CHEESE during their upbringing, there were no mementos from his past even though Ron had collected trinkets from his journeys with his family and his friends throughout the years, there was nothing but a one bedroom, one bathroom, one storage room flat with kitchen and living room connected. Ron had only painting s of "modern art" which in his mind shouldn't even be called art at all but the decorators thought it was splendid so the red head complied. The kitchen was sparse showing the red heads disdain for cooking or rather the contempt for the guilt that flooded over him every time he lifted a cooking utensil; Molly Weasley had been a master chef always whipping up marvelous concoctions seeing as her idea of greeting guests was delighting their senses with a home-cooked meal. The man had even resisted using his wand and only resorted to the instrument in perilous times; the "stick", what Ron now referred to the instrument as, sat wedged in the storage closet of the small flat right next to the wizard chess set that Hermione had given to the man before both parted their ways and trunk of old Hogwarts "junk" with endless books and papers stack a top it.

The man rolled out of bed glancing at the clock and cursing himself for arising before mid day, Ron was tired, tired of everything that had been going on and tired of all the thoughts that constantly plagued his mind. The red head had the day all to himself and he didn't know what to do with it, moping around the house seemed like his best bet but the boy couldn't bring himself to do it even though times were tough Ron hated just sitting in his apartment.

The boy walked to his kitchen scratching his head and holding up the baggy pajama pants that hung loosely on his hips. Ron opened his cupboard doors to see that the shelves inside of them were as empty as his growling stomach. The boy sighed and sat on the counter behind him.

"Come one mate, what's wrong with you? Are you really going to let Malfoy ruin everything?" Ron asked himself as he buried his head in his hands.

"No, he can't screw everything up for me, he won't screw everything up for me. Magic world or not he's still a manipulative snake and I won't let him get to me."

_Ron…_ the red head kept hearing his name being called by the blonde that he was stressing about, though to Ron he was stressing over the wrong thing.

"Why do I give a fuck what Malfoy thinks of me? Shouldn't I worry that he'll tell my family or Harry or Hermione, I don't want their pity; no, the boy is too much of a bastard to just settle for wrecking my life he'd want to break me along with it."

Ron glanced at the clock on the opposite counter then to the window that shown in his small abode.

"It's a nice day outside…" His blue eyes lingered on the vibrant sun peaking through the glass.

"Maybe I'll go for a run." The red head jumped off of the counter and jogged back to his bedroom. He switched his pajama bottoms for some longer basketball shorts ignoring the cool air hitting his bare chest; his body would adjust soon enough. The boy grabbed some mismatched socks out of his draw and slid them on his feet while his eyes glanced around his room for his missing ipod, once found the boy snatched the device along with his arm band and head toward the exit. Two shoes awaited him at the front door and the boy grabbed the pair and forced them onto his feet while securing the laces, snatching his keys off of the adjacent stand the boy strode out the door while locking it from the inside.

Ron breathed in the fresh air and stood at the top of his apartment enjoying his forced liberation, choosing the song Bad Girlfriend- Theory of a Deadman the red head set out for his run.

(well that was expected)

The blonde rolled onto his side staring at the blinds that so blatantly allowed the evil light to venture into Draco's room. The boy groaned and opened his eyes even farther hoping to expel the unwanted light from his vision to no avail the boy sighed and sat up in his bed. He glanced over to his right and saw the tuff of red hair peaking from underneath the covers; Draco scowled and remembered his lapse of judgment from last night. "Ugh" The blonde moved his legs from the side of bed and placed his head between his palms and ran his finger through his unkempt hair. He glanced up to his large glass wall and got up from the bed, sneaking the door open the boy walked onto the balcony and marveled at the glorious day. The sun was shining it's warmth among the people yet the breeze kept the heated rays at bay by dispersing the temperature while tuff of clouds raced around the clear blue sky. Draco leaned onto the railing and looked down onto the people racing throughout the streets, weaving and dodging any oncoming obstacle; the city moved to a dance all its own unique as it was complex every performer had a mutual understanding of the seemingly choreographed moves.

Draco didn't hear the movement from underneath the covers nor the voice calling out "Draco? baby", he did feel arms encircle his waist and a body come flush up against his back side.

"I thought you left me" the boy whispered into the blonde's ear.

_I wish…_Draco thought to himself but Malfoy's don't make mistakes and if they do they surely don't admit to them or run away from them for that matter, besides they were in his flat.

"No" his detached voice replied.

The "red head" tilted his head into Draco's neck and started trailing kisses along his shoulder.

"Come back to bed with me" The boy pleaded as he tried to pull the blonde from his rooted spot.

"I'll make it worth your while." He smirked into the crook of Draco's neck. The blonde's stomach twisted as he envisioned a repeat performance of the previous night, his body shivered.

"I have to be somewhere"

"No you don't" The boy tried to sound sexy but to Draco it sounded forced and uninviting.

"Yes I do"

"Quit lying to me, I've used that line before come on baby I'm not that bad of a fuck." The boy leaned over to look at Draco in the eyes.

The blonde scrutinized the boy's face, in broad daylight you could see that no freckles marred the alabaster skin, the hair on the boys head was too red to be real as if someone took a crayon and badly colored the boys unruly hair and finally the boy's eyes; Draco smirked.

"One of your contacts is missing" The blonde stated.

The boy's eyes widened and he gasped.

"Also who colored your hair a two year old? It's obvious that you're a fraud." The boy smiled.

"Well can you blame me, gingers are sexy and exotic blondes who like gingers are even sexier."

"So I'm a prize right? Out of you and your friend who do you think won?"

"Definitely me, Blaise was cute and all but he's not drop dead gorgeous. The moment you walked in the door I knew what I wanted." The red head smiled at Draco hoping his smooth words would give him another round with the man entrapped his arms.

"Funny the same thing happened to me."

"Really" The boy started attacking Draco's neck once more. "Do tell" he huskily murmured.

"You see I walked into the club and I saw that the boy I have been lusting over for years ever since secondary school was as the club last night; moving in such a sinful manner that I became hard right at the sight of him. I also saw him 3 days before shamelessly flaunting his heaven sent body on stage for any and every man to admire and drool over, I saw him inside of a coffee shop purchasing food and even though he was in the most casual of clothing I could only admire what an exotic beauty he is. I saw him outside of the coffee shop too, I saw every ounce of anger he had stored up over the many years let loose in a fury of blind rage and punch that left me quiet dazed. His words cut like a knife to my soul yet I could only imagine me holding the hands that had punched me, kissing the lips that mocked me, forcing him to scream my name not out of rage but out of pure pleasure."

The red head halted his onslaught of Draco's neck and loosen his grip on the boy's waist.

"I constantly SEE everything I want prancing around these very streets yet I am not allowed to have it; that's not fair is it?" The boy shook his head.

"So when I see something like you I can only think of him, how you slightly resemble him but in no way are comparable to the real thing. So for you to make it worth my while would mean that you are actually the man I crave for and this meager appearance has all been a rouse to shock me once you unveil your true form."

The boy let go of Draco and backed up towards the door.

"I'll take your silence as your answer and your moronic stupor as your farewell. Collect your things and enjoy your frivolous games." Draco turned back towards the railing listening to the noises the boy made as he grabbed all of his clothing, sliding on only the essentials and scampered out the door.

Draco rested his head on the railing and sighed, gazing up to the sky wondering what his next move should be.

"If only I had the Weasley right here, he would know what move to make; chess was always his thing."

(I need coffee)

Ron ran throughout the designated walkways along the city streets. He had forgotten how much of a stress reliever running really was sure Ron worked out with his friends in the gym every week, body's like his don't just happen by magic, but there was something soothing about using all your muscles to push yourself forward without having a deadline as when to stop.

He turned a corner and heard giggling through his head phones glancing backwards Ron caught a glimpse of a pack of girls smiling and waving at the red head as he jogged past the group. Ron, being the nice guy, waved to the lot and shouted a good morning causing one of the girls to blush and hide her face within the crook of her friend's neck. Ron laughed and smiled once more relishing the nostalgia of when he was younger and one look from a pretty girl used to set his cheeks ablaze and caused his lungs to hyperventilate.

Ron shook his head and continued onward with his pace.

A few minutes later Ron was passing bystanders on the sidewalk in front of mammoth buildings that loomed over the boy. The shadows they cast allowed Ron's body to cool down and his breathing to regulate. Regardless of the pedestrians criss crossing along Ron's path he kept on running to where, he would never know and why, well that was another question entirely.

"What and asshole! I mean he was hot but come on!" The voice pierced through Ron's music and caused him to back track to see the scene unfolding before his eyes.

"Ugh and God dammit he was perfect! Why me, it's always me!" The boy shook his head as he fixed his wrinkled outfit in an attempt to look somewhat presentable.

Ron stared at the boy he was tall but shorter than Ron and he was skinny not lanky but skinny. He stormed around the small square area he had placed his stuff on and aggressively placed everything in his pockets muttering curses all the while.

The boy was cute Ron could see that but he didn't just jump everything that was good looking no, the red head had standards. The boy continued to fumble around the sidewalk until he decided that walking away was the best option. Ron walked the kid retreat farther into the throngs of the pedestrians stepping sideways to get a better glance at the boy.

"Ooooph" Ron's foot skipped sideways and his body contorted as he tried to regain his balance.

"What the?" The red head glanced down to his feet to see leather square on the concrete. "Oh, his wallet. Hey you forgot your…!" Ron looked up towards the direction in which he had seen the boy moving towards. "Dammit"

Ron glanced back and forth and mentally weighed the pros and cons of chasing after the boy; the pros won seeing as two seconds later Ron was jogging down the street screaming HEY! To a mass amount of pedestrians…not his smartest move.

(finally!)

**Wow so that was very uneventful, sorry if you waited for it. **

**Like I said I've had a lot going on in my life and I just need some time away from everything, when that will happen I don't know but calming down is the first step. **

**Enjoy what little of the story this chapter presented and sorry it really sucks. I'm working on Circo di Folgie but it's giving me problems :/ it will get out though! **

**Comment cuz I need something positive in my life right now. **


	5. sparks will fly

**Hey everyone I thought I'd give you a treat before school started again! I know I've been gone forver but summer was insane, I got a job and my cousin from German y has been staying with us so I've been spending most of my time with her. **

**Sorry if you feel neglected but I promise to make it up to you, besides this chapter is insanely long you're welcome.**

**(senior status!) **

Ron swiftly ran down the street hoping to catch up with the boy before he lost any sense of where he actually was; the city was a big place and Ron didn't really feel like exploring it today.

Ron kept searching through the crowd for a few minutes till he finally gave up on the wild goose chase it was obvious that the boy was gone and he was standing in a street holding the wallet of a man who he didn't know.

Ron looked around and sighed, he didn't know what to do. He could look into the wallet and hope that the man didn't stumble upon Ron riffling through his things or he could wander around clueless hoping lady luck would make their paths cross again, Ron choose the most sensible of the two and not a minute later he was seen sitting at a bench on the sidewalk twisting the leather square in between his fingers.

Ron glanced to the left and then once to the right hoping that no one reported him for "stealing" the man's wallet. He took a breath and opened the square hoping that it would contain some clue as to where he could find the odd man; combing through the different pockets Ron saw no license, which worried him but he did find 50 dollars, a shopping list with very little on it and card. Ron pulled it out of the slot only to see the words L Manor Lofts written in metallic silver, underneath was the address.

_Seems kinda fancy. _

Ron twirled the card in between his fingers until he noticed the number 8 scrawled on the back in black pen. Ron carefully stared at the ink hoping that a map of some sort would appear leading him to where he would go.

"_Reveal your secrets."_ He thoughts hoping that if it worked on the Marauder's Map it would work on a business card.

"Dammit" Ron sighed then flipped the card back to the front slowly reading the metallic writing for the address to the lofts.

"Chestnut Avenue? Well that's back where I was, that doesn't make sense." Ron scratched his head and sighed he was hot, tired and confused; well at least he could solve one of those problems. Ron reached up and pulled his shirt off tucking it into his shorts so it stuck out like a tail.

"Much better, all right let's go." Ron got up from bench and started heading back from the direction he came in glancing over his shoulder one last time hoping to see the man he was chasing pop right up behind him, unfortunately no such luck.

(Lalalala)

Draco stayed on his balcony content as a Malfoy could possibly be. He was by himself isn't that all he wanted? So why did he feel horrible for treating his one-night stand with such malice surely he must be sick Malfoy's never regret anything because they never mess up.

Draco sighed and ran his fingers through his hair he glanced over to the bed and looked at the soiled sheets trudging over to the side he ripped them off and rolled them up into a ball throwing them onto the floor. Draco opened his armoire to see a new set of sheets awaiting him but his eyes were drawn to the fluffy towels folded neatly on the lower shelf. He looked back at the naked mattress and then to his bathroom.

_Shower first, bed later I stink. _

Draco bypassed the sheets a grabbed a large towel and heading towards his bathroom hoping that soaking his troubles away in a nice hot shower wasn't just a muggle saying besides showers were so much easier than a relationships and his shower never called his a stuck up jerk.

Draco walked in the large bathroom and sighed. He was not one for dilly dallying but today he felt as if a weight had been placed on his shoulders. Draco walked to the front of the mirror and rested his hands against the sink counter. He shivered with the contact of the cool surface and looked up into the mirror while shaking his head.

"Why do you care so much?"

Draco had never cared for someone so much in his life, this boy no now this man had wormed his way into Draco's heart without him even knowing it. His thoughts mattered, his feelings mattered, he mattered and Draco didn't like it. The world was so much easier when it was just Draco and no one else, Blaise took up some portion of his life but in actuality the blonde could do fine just by himself but now, now this red headed man was there and he wasn't leaving anytime soon.

Draco pounded his fist against the counter and leaned over on top of it.

"He hates me, I'd hate me too."

(say hi ranger!)

"Here it is" Ron glanced down at the card and look up at the large loft building.

_Rich kid huh? _

Ron walked inside and stepped up to the counter. The man at the front desk eyed him while he held up his hand signaling his need to attend to the customer on the phone

"Yes ma'am well of course we have caviar it's on our dinner menu. "

Ron rolled his eyes at the lady on the phone his "dinner menu" involved McDonalds and Chinese take-out not caviar and fillet mignon.

The man put down the phone, scribbled something frantically on a piece of paper then glanced up at Ron.

"Welcome to L Manor Lofts how may I be of service?"

The man was forcing a smile through clenched teeth probably a reaction to the heated customer he just hung up on.

"Yeah a man left this building earlier this morning running out of here while cussing up a storm." Ron held up the wallet and put it on the counter. "I believe this is his wallet but it has no identification only a room number written on the back of your business card."

The man took the wallet and glanced through it hopelessly he shook his head and sighed.

"Unfortunately there is nothing we can do but phone the person so owns said loft and see if he knows anything about this wallet."

Ron nodded as the man picked up the phone and dialed the number.

"Yes sir, well he's a red head, yes he has blue eyes." Ron heard the voice on the opposite end sigh.

"Well no sir they're both very blue." Ron rolled his very blue eyes, seriously was this guy on?

The man put down the phone and looked at Ron. "He said you're allowed to go up please use the elevator at the end of the hallway."

The man pointed towards Ron's right then glanced down to his desk and began typing the previous note into the computer. Ron took the wallet off the counter and walked down the hallway glancing at the walls as he walked further down.

There were paintings hung on the white walls with small plaques underneath them. Ron glanced at something that was red, blue, yellow and white squares painted on a canvas the name on the plaque read "Mondrian". (1)

Ron rolled his eyes he'd never understand Modern Art or why people paid for such a fancy living space that included said Modern Art, stopping at the elevator Ron looked for a button to push but found nothing he walked very close to the door hoping the button was hidden close to the wall when the doors opened for him. Ron walked into the elevator skeptically and as his weight shifted inside the box the doors closed and a row of numbers that ranged from 1-10 showed up in front of Ron. He tried to push the number 8 but the screen didn't move. Ron stood there fuming realizing this stupid elevator was more trouble than following the man would have been.

"Which loft?" A computerized voice boomed inside the small walls and made Ron jump.

"Eight" He questionably said as he glanced around looking for the source of the noise.

The number 8 lit up on screen and elevator jerked upward Ron glanced at the size of the building and the number of available places. The building was enormous but there were only 10 lofts available.

_Gosh rich people, heaven forbid they have to share a floor with someone else. _

The elevator opened its doors and welcomed Ron to the loft. As the red head stepped out onto the small hallway that went directly from the elevator to loft 8's door the elevator doors shut with a snap and the machine descended down to the first floor.

"Well I guess going back is out of the question now." Ron couldn't figure out how to get the elevator back if he tried and he couldn't see any stair exists.

_Isn't that a fire hazard? _

Ron walked up to the door and pressed the buzzer. He heard the customary ZZRRR sound echo throughout loft and chuckled knowing that even though this place was fancy they still got the rude awakening everyone did whenever they had company.

The door began to unlock and Ron pulled out the wallet wanting to not fumble for it when he saw the man. The door opened as Ron was still glancing at his pocket trying to remove the leather square.

"Ahaha!" Ron held the wallet up victoriously after prying it loose from his shorts pocket.

"Sir I believe this is your…wallet?" In front of Ron stood Draco Malfoy, not some red head that had run off his morning but the Draco Malfoy ex-death eater, pain in the ass Malfoy.

"Bloody hell." Ron's hand dropped as the wallet landed on the floor.

"Well that's not very nice is it? What do you want Weasley?" Ron quickly picked the wallet up and shoved it towards Draco.

"I saw a boy come rushing out of this building earlier screaming about something he had screwed up and in his commotion he dropped his wallet. I found a card in it and it said this loft building along with your loft number but I'm guessing this isn't your wallet because it's not made out of diamonds."

Draco tried to hold his composure together as Ron told his story of how he found the wallet.

_Does he know that I slept with him? No it's not possible he just thinks he's doing a good deed. _

"A Gryffindor till death I see, what admirable traits you have."

Ron glared at the blonde and pressed his lips into a tight line.

"I guess it's not yours I'll be on my way then." Ron turned around trying to ignore the fact that the blonde had answered the door in nothing but a towel.

"Wait, I think I might know who it belongs to."

Ron turned around and handed the wallet back over to Draco.

"Would you like to come in?" Draco cringed at the waited response.

"Sure" Ron shrugged figuring that even Draco had to have some manners.

The blonde blinked rapidly then stepped to the side to allow Ron into his home. The red head stepped inside and gawked at the large loft that belonged to the blonde. Ron was right, rich people did live here. There was a spacious living room complete with couch and large screen tv in the center followed by a kitchen that over looked the living room and from both rooms one could see outside due to the magnificent balcony that Draco had access to from the living room. Ron looked to the right and saw a long hallway with 5 doors down it and then glanced to the right a saw a peek into a large bedroom, taking no notice to the undone bedding on the large King size bed.

"Wow"

"Hm?" Draco responded and he walked over to table next to the couch and took the phone off of its hook. Draco pulled up the memory and scrolled downward hoping the faux red head had called someone last night that might know his whereabouts but Draco came up empty handed and sighed.

_What to do now? _

Draco was truly trying to help Ron he figured he owed the red head for something seeing as he had screwed up so much in the past few days, even the ex-death eater wasn't heartless.

Draco sat and thought for a while till finally he struck an idea. He got up and walked over to his bedroom ignoring the questioning red head that slowly followed him.

Ron glanced over the room once more and then stood outside the doorway to the master suite which described the large bedroom to a T. There in the center stood a huge King size bed with no linens on it but Ron guessed that what linens were once on the bed had now taken up a new home on the floor by the foot of the bed where Draco had thrown them. There was also a large window wall that led to the same balcony as the living room but Draco had some very thick drapes hung against the wall so he could eradicate any light that tried to enter the room. There was a large dresser in front of the bed with a medium size TV placed on top of furniture. To the left of the bed there was a small hallway that led to the bathroom and to a walk in closet that surprised Ron with the sheer size of it.

_How many clothes does one man need? _

The most prominent thing about Draco's house was the similarity between his house and Ron's, there were no family portraits anywhere like Ron, Draco seemed to believe his family need not know about his other life or rather he didn't want his family to be a part of it. Also the blonde was extremely tidy where as Ron enjoyed a little clutter here and there; Draco's loft seemed like it came right out of a catalog. Ron wondered if he had maids to clean up after him or the blonde really was that meticulous.

Draco stepped out of the bathroom holding his cellphone, muttering to himself as he scrolled downward he finally found the name he was looking for and tapped the phone with a smirk on his face. Draco walked over to his desk which faced the window so he could have a lovely view of the entire city and offered Ron the chair. The red head gladly accepted it and glanced at the still toweled blonde pacing back and forth across his room waiting for the other party to answer their phone.

Finally the line clicked and raspy voice answered on the other line.

"Hello"

"Blaise I need your help."

"Draco, I figured a big boy like you should be able to handle his gift all by himself."

"Believe me we can discuss that whole matter latter and if I ever get another "gift" from you I am promptly returning it."

Ron widened his eyes amazed that Draco had a friend but also that the blonde got angered so easily by something so thoughtful as a gift.

"What was he to lanky or just didn't scream right."

"There's no substitute for the real thing Blaise you should know that."

"Yeah but the chances of you getting Big Red into your room are slim and none seeing as he hates your guts."

Draco glanced back over to Ron who was looking out of the large window in Draco's bedroom and made a mental note to have a talk with Blaise about probability on a later date.

"Well did you make it home last night?"

Blaise glanced down to the small boy that was clinging to him frame in his sleep.

"Let's just say I didn't wait till Christmas morning to open my gift." Draco rolled his eyes at his friend but smirked at the Italian's analogy.

"Well I'm glad you don't play with your toys and then toss them aside."

"No I'm good to my gifts unlike someone I know."

"Blaise no more fooling around I need a number."

"Aww Draco I was having so much fun but then what can I expect from a wet mop like you. What number do you need?"

"I need to ask your gift for his friend's number." Ron quixotically looked at the blonde attempting to piece together what the true meaning of "gift" was.

"Why? Don't tell me you let him get away, tsk tsk Draco that's why you always secure your fucks before the process begins."

"Blaise enough that's not why now give me the damm number." Draco was restraining himself from jumping through the phone and attacking the man.

Blaise huffed then the line was filled with another groggy but higher pitched voice answering the man's questions, Draco cringed every time the words "baby" and "sweetheart" were used. Draco walked over to the desk and grabbed a pen and paper from the neat stack on top of his desk. Ron lifted his arm as Draco nodded and wrote down the number glancing up at the red head every now and then.

"Blaise does he have the address as well?"

More murmurs were heard on the line then Blaise returned to the phone.

"No but he said that he works at restaurant on fifth avenue."

"What's it called?"

"Piazza d'italia, he's a waiter there."

"Okay sounds good."

"Alright I'm in a giving mood so I think I'll play with my toy a little more like a good boy."

"Whatever Blaise."

"So rude Draco no wonder Santa only ever gives you coal." Draco rolled his eyes once more as the line went dead.

"So…Blaise hasn't been naughty this year?"

"Santa would have to be blind to think Blaise hasn't been…"

"Strange I thought Slytherins enjoyed their annual gift of coal."

"I never believed in such ridiculous nonsense."

"A little bit of nonsense now and then is relished by the wisest men." (2)

Ron got up from the seat and smiled at Draco. "Here" Draco grabbed the paper and thrust it towards the red head.

"What?"

"It's the address go and give the wallet to him."

"This is a restaurant what does he live in the fridge?" The playful sound in his voice was too much for Draco, he was too much for Draco.

_I'm... _

"sorry." Draco blurted out before he realized that he was speaking his thoughts.

"For what?" Ron raised his eyebrows.

_For being me. _

"For nothing, go to the restaurant."

Ron grabbed the paper and looked at Draco whose head was bowed, eyes staring at the floor.

"Would you like to go?" Draco's head snapped up from staring at the carpet and glanced into Ron's eyes.

_With you, anywhere. _

"Where?" he sneered.

"To lunch, it is a restaurant after all."

Draco wanted to, so badly his heart was bursting and his lungs were constricting. His head swam like he was doing laps in his thoughts.

_Say it, say it. _

"No"

_Good boy. _

"What?"

Draco clutched his hands as tension visibly swam across his face but to the red head it looked more like disgust. Draco was livid, why he was mad he'd probably never know and what he was mad at left an even bigger gap inside of him.

"Go to the restaurant. I don't have time for this." Draco sneered once more and shoed Ron away with the flick of his hand, turning towards the armoire and opening the door to find clean linens awaiting him.

Ron stared at the blonde in disbelief. "You know Draco, coming to the real world changed me, for the better I believe, you learn that not everything gets fixed with the flick of your wrist. There's no time turner, just the aching feeling of guilt or regret after you majorly screw up and the big question here is not how to stop a dark wizard but how to pay the monthly rent."

Ron had worked himself up slowly coiling around his words waiting to find the one chink in the boy's armor so he could latch onto Draco and inject his venomous words where they would hurt the most. "You think that going through such a shock would change someone like you who was such a pompous,"

_The first strike. _

"Egotistical"

_Another. _

"Narcissistic"

_It won't work. _

"Bastard, who never gave a damm about anyone or anything but saving his own ass but apparently I was wrong."

Ron gave one last look at Draco displaying every shred of contempt he had for the man and shook his head walking around the struggling blonde while stomping the ground furiously.

Draco stood there stoic as always reverting back to the statue of a person he was raised up to be. Every time something bad happened Draco locked up and every time he saw weakness he pounced even if it was on the wrong person.

"At least I don't lie to myself constantly. I know I'm a heartless bastard, but you."

Ron turned around with wide eyes, swirling with a mixture of fear and anger.

"You're a slut, no worse than a slut you're a self righteous whore! You strip Ron, you strip your clothes for a few bills a night hoping that by some miracle you can have it both ways. There is no way you can question the choices I make and who I sleep with, when you practically sleep with mobs of men every night. At least I have the dignity to make my sexual exploits a private affair but you twirl your hips and seduce men into your lair like Medusa!"

Ron stood there; it wasn't the fact that Draco had yelled at him that shocked him, nor the choice of words or the topic of it. Ron's profession was a target and many before had used it to treat him lower than dirt but the information Ron gained from the blonde enraged him.

"You slept with him."

_Shit first mistake. _

"What?" Draco sneered.

_Is the boy stupid or just toying with me? _

"The boy whose wallet this belongs to, you slept with him. That's why he had a card with YOUR room number on it, that's why he was storming out of THIS building and blaming HIMSELF for screwing up the perfect fuck! You call me whore at least I don't use and abuse people for my own twisted pleasure admit it Draco you're just the same as you were when we were at Hogwarts you just play a bigger game now."

This was getting out of hand, spiraling downward as the two men's carefully crafted lives were in shambles among their feet. No tricks, no lies just facts and the bare truth that made Ron's stomach churn while Draco's heart broke.

"Yes I slept with that miserable fake because I needed his screams of pleasure to fill my twisted ego. Yes Ron you got me."

"Fake? Fake what Draco."

_Second mistake. _

"Fake nothing, why does it matter we're talking about my narcissistic problems not the kid."

"KID! Wait Draco is he a minor, so that's why you threw him out. Draco seriously you could go to jail because of that just what were you thinking!"

"Shut up!" The blond erupted, there was no more use for sarcasm or witty remarks he had snapped and Ron was going to see the explosion that he had sparked.

"He was NOT a minor, I'm not that stupid but he was a fake!"

"Fake what Draco? To be a fake there has to be an original!" Ron eyes were wide and Draco couldn't hold it, he couldn't hold himself. His emotions, those accursed feelings that his father told him would be his downfall finally broke free; waves of guilt, remorse, pain and regret flooded the blond and clouded his logic and reasoning.

"Fake you! He was a fake you! Under the lights of the club he resembled you and I thought that if I had enough to drink and I fucked him then I wouldn't want you anymore. I wouldn't want your touch, your kisses, your body, I thought that if I tricked myself into thinking I had something LIKE you I wouldn't want YOU. But I was wrong, it that what you wanted to hear? The great and mighty Draco was wrong, wrong for fucking him, wrong for wanting you and wrong for thinking that stupid tricks and hopeful wishes would blind you from what I truly am."

Draco stared at Ron, during their screaming match both men had walked up to the other, call it a primal display of alpha male syndrome or the magnetic pull that the boys had on one another but suddenly the room was smaller. The air between their faces was heated and their bodies were deceiving their minds, at least Draco's was.

_Those lips. _

Draco licked his own and grabbed the boy's pants tugging on them playfully while never breaking the staring contest going on between the two men. The air was charged that much was known but one thought plagued Draco's mind. He knew something was going to happen right at that moment…

_But is it a result of the feelings we both share or the sexual tension we both need to be rid of. _

His mind swam as another body connected with his own silencing any remarks the blond could have thought replied with.

**(school tomorrow….) **

**Thanks for reading guys I know I haven't updated in forever but I felt this story was long overdue. I know, I know it's August yeah I kind of lose track of time but school is starting unfortunately though good for you guys because I feel most inspired when I have a long list of things to do so I am bound to get some creative juices going. I have finally planned most of this fic out and it will end in about 2 to 3 chapters so enjoy your time with it! **

**1) Mondrian's artwork, Red Blue Yellow (look it up) **

**2) Ronald Dahl's Willy Wonka and the Chocolate factory, the book and old movie not the new one. Gene Wilder is a genius, Johnny Deep ehh stick to pirates. **


	6. the tide will turn

**Hey guys so I can only say that this is the last chapter of Right and Wrong, I know I said 2 to 3 chapters but this ending is completely different from what I had in mind but I like it so much better. Thank you all for reading my story and I hope you enjoyed it thoroughly. Please review I want to know how you felt about it and I can only say one big thank you to Malcom, who reviewed the last chapter your comment really impacted me in deciding how this story turned out and reminded me to stay true to my writing scheme and just know that not every story is giggles and smiles. Thank you all and enjoy! **

**(promises) **

It was quiet, that moment of silence and utter peace before you dive head first into an ocean. It tingled, in an instance where actions spoke louder than words the description Draco could offer to convey this joy was the shock of the tiny sensations flowing throughout his body.

Every electric touch, every forceful smack of their lips was a melody, gorgeous and chaotic. It all crumbled and as they both fell each could only think of the other's faults.

_D: He's a stripper…_

_R: He's an asshole…_

_D: He should mean nothing to me; he DOES mean nothing to me. _

_R: He shouldn't be here, I shouldn't be here. _

_Both: And yet…_

_Both: I NEED this. _

There was no romance no lustful looks into the other's eyes were both men silently communicated their undying love for each other, this wasn't a fairytale both Draco and Ron knew that. It wasn't animalistic, clothes were not flying other their bodies in a heated of frenzy to expose skin and the contents underneath. It just was.

And to both the men that's all it ever could be. Draco was grabbing onto the hem of Ron's shorts glibly sliding his body against the other's waist hoping to gain friction with the other boy while the two battled with their tongues.

Ron pulled away and with mouth agape and whispered.

"You slept with him" Ron moved his lips over Draco's neck softly kissing the alabaster skin while waiting for the blonde's response.

"Yes" Was all the blonde could whisper.

"And you want to sleep with me." Ron moved lower to Draco's collar bone softly sucking on the skin while moving closer to his heart.

"Fuck yes." Draco fluttered his eyes feeling his pants constrict.

Ron placed a kiss over Draco's heart and positioned his hand against the boy's chest slowly spreading out his fingers over the skin while staring at his hand.

"Why?"

Draco was still in a daze coming down off the egotistical high that he was irresistible to all forms of life, including Ronald Weasley.

"Excuse me?" the blonde arched his eyebrow accordingly.

"Why am I worth so much more? You'd have the decency to fuck me in broad daylight but not him?"

Ron wrapped his left arm around Draco's lithe form pulling him closer.

The blonde's mind was swarming trying to piece together some sentence through all hazy emotions that were twisting inside the boy's body.

_This is not how it was suppose to go. _

Any image Draco had of throwing the gorgeous red head onto the bed while he screamed bloody murder and cried to the high heavens for all the Weasley clan to hear came to a halt.

Ron held his grasp firm with his left hand while lifting his fingers off of Draco's chest one by one till all that remained was his pointer finger; it felt like a drill slowly worming its way into Draco's chest.

"You're worth more, you are more." Draco replied.

"I'm a stripper."

"You're a person"

"Who strips for money."

"Regardless you're"

"A self righteous whore."

"Ron"

"I haven't heard that name in awhile call me Big Red all my customer's do."

Draco glanced up into the red head's eyes to see that the boy was smirking and with every fiber of his being he was gloating, gloating that he had bested Draco at his own game. The hunter had now become the hunted.

Draco snapped, rather he crumbled any grasp on life he had left his body at that instance.

"No, this is not how it's supposed to go."

"Isn't it?" Ron smirked once more.

"You're smart Draco use your brain, did you really think that this was some magical beginning to our lifelong relationship together? That by some cosmic alignment of the heavens you found your soul mate that had been staring you in the face all along?"

Draco couldn't breathe his body was malfunctioning and his arms were shaking, the only thing keeping him rooted to the ground was the forceful hold that Ron had on his back.

Draco slowly grabbed the back of Ron's neck and pulled with all his might forcing his lips to the other boy's. Tears streamed down his eyes wetting their faces and screaming desperation from the one sided kiss, as his lips moved against Ron's permanent smirk that seemed ingrained into his face.

He let go and stared at the boy, the red head shook his hair as his eyes glimmered.

"Gosh a Slytherin is begging at the feet of a Gryffindor or even better a Malfoy crying in the presence of a Weasley. What would your father say?" Ron's words dripped sarcasm.

"He would say nothing because to him I am nothing, please."

"Gosh it sounds like you're groveling at my feet but I guess it fits I mean I am your king right?" (1)

"What?" Draco wormed out of Ron's grasp only to coldly meet the floor with his bottom.

"Why Draco don't you remember life is like a game of quidditch, one person wins while the other looses miserably. Don't worry daddy's money can fix you up and if that doesn't work well there's always next time." The red head grinned viciously while bending down to the floor to pick up the forgotten wallet.

Ron stood up and swiftly turned around waving his hand in the air while snidely commenting "Bye love."

Just as the red head was leaving the loft Draco's phone ended the silence with a shrill ringing that flooded the apartment with an irritating high pitched whine.

"You might wanna get that mate; it could be another free fuck."

Draco sat there for how long he didn't know but the bed sheets he had so viciously pulled off of his bed earlier remained crumpled on the ground while the replacement linens remained folded neatly on the armoire shelf waiting to be used.

(surprised yet? Nope well there's more to come)

It was hard, it was overwhelming but Draco was there, staring up into the eyes of the monster or rather the cave that the monster dwelled in. Malfoy Manor loomed over the boy and though he had sworn off the magical world entirely he had been drawn to the place of his childhood to settle the score with his family.

The boy knocked on the large wooden doors hoping that one of the house elfs were in the area and would allow Draco in without him having to stand outside for over an hour. There was snow all around the boy it covered the ground in soft tufts and chilled the manor making it seem docile, like the cold had dulled the beast that lurked behind the large doors keeping it in a long awaited hibernation.

The door handle shook and the overwhelming structure shifted slowly creaking to reveal in the inside of Draco's childhood home.

"Yes?"

Draco stared into the eyes of not a house elf but his father, his father in a silk robe with a cup of steaming hot liquid in his right hand. His hair was pulled back into a ponytail yet his eyes held no contempt for the boy. Though in his face age could be seem overall it was the man Draco had remembered from his childhood just not in the same setting as before.

"Son"

"Yes father." Draco was holding back tears, he hadn't expected to ever make it to his "house" again and now standing at the doorstep of his enemy was like admitting surrender.

"Welcome home" Draco looked up to his father's face with watery eyes as the man moved sideways to allow his only child into the only home he had ever known.

The door closed and Draco sighed.  
"You're coat?" The man questioned as the boy stood there in his cold jacket. Draco slowly shrugged out of the heavy garment and hung it on the coat rack next to the collection of the winter jackets that his mother and father had collected throughout the years. Draco grabbed onto the coat rack and ran his fingers over the wood closing his eyes as he tried to picture a time when he was happy in the house that he stood in.

"Son, are you alright?"

Draco's ears perked up at that question.

_He just wants to see if I'm okay, he cares. _

"No father I'm not okay. I don't think I ever will be but I'm trying to get better."

Draco looked up to his father hoping to find some consult but he knew from the look in the man's face that nothing had changed.

"Your mother will be home shortly from her ladies tea, speak with her then."

Lucius Malfoy stepped away from the door and down the long corridor that into the maw of the monster that Draco had grown up in, the belly of the beast that had spewed him out, thankfully.

_If I had never left this place would I be like him, shying away from everyone else and showing my own offspring that ruling with contempt and fear only works whenever everyone else is too weak to speak up for themselves. _

"Ron."

Draco was no longer shocked at the boy's reaction nor did any disdain harbor in his heart for the red head.

_He finally spoke up. _

To Draco Ron was a target and new treat for the blonde to sample and maybe, just maybe he would dwell on that treat longer than he had others but overall Ron would have been tossed to the side and Draco would have been on the prowl once more.

"All those years."

Draco walked against the door and slide to the floor slowly he placed his head into his hands and recalled every instance where he had hurt the red head, where he had misused his "power" to injure the boy either mentally or physically. At Hogwarts Ron had Hermoine or Harry to speak up for him the red head had no need to prove himself to Draco because Draco didn't matter in his life, he mattered even less now. How could the blonde be mad at a boy who finally found his voice and turned into a man?

Ron hadn't lied when he said that coming to the Muggle world had changed him for the better, it's just that Ron's change wasn't better for Draco.

"Dear Lord."

(time skip, sorry)

It was Friday night and Draco was ready. It had been two months since Ron had walked out the very loft that Draco was currently showering in. The man stepped out the shower and quickly dried off with a towel hastily throwing it into the hamper and walking into his room grabbing some underwear and sliding them on his lithe form before walking into his closet.

Draco scanned over his the clothes that he had abandoned for what seemed like ages, the blonde had no desire to go outside much less party but now he knew what he had to do. After confronting himself at Malfoy Manor Draco realized that he would never been in the position he wanted to be in unless he made it happen. The boy grabbed a pair of black jeans off of the hanger and slid them over his slender hips.

He would never accomplish the goals he had set out for himself by crying over losing the Weasley. Draco scanned his shirts and pulled a white button down off of the hanger. He slipped the fabric over his arms feeling the security of knowing that he looked good and that others desired him. He needed that; it was the only way he knew how to survive.

Draco walked to his bathroom glancing up into the mirror he saw himself changed from the young man he was when he had first glanced at Hogwarts and at Ronald Weasley to the man he was now, it was a drastic change one that paralleled the red head's own.

Draco styled his hair in the exact form he wanted it to be in and sprayed a light mist of cologne on his body. The blonde stared himself down and smirked, he was ready.

He quickly turned on his heels and strutted out the bathroom and into his living room where his best friend Blaise Zabini was patiently waiting on the couch.

"Ready?" Blaise hesitantly asked hoping that Draco wouldn't break down in the middle of the loft making the brunette start the therapy over from scratch with his best friend.

"Always." Draco smiled.

Blaise's eyes widened and he smiled in response to the boy.

"Perfect"

(At Mystic)

"Hey Ron!" Zach called to his friend as he came up to his changing station in preparation for his weekly performance.

"Hey" the red head smiled at his friend and embraced him.

The man threaded his fingers through Zach's hair staring at it with a questioning look on his face.

"Did you do something different with your hair?"

Zach rolled his eyes. "Yeah I finally got all the red dye out of it that is the last time I let you pick out styling products."

"Yeah sorry mate I thought it was temporary."

"Eh no harm done, being a faux red head was fun while it lasted." Zach winked.

"Of course it was but there's no mistaking the real deal" Ron dramatically ran his fingers through his hair as Zach elbowed him.

"Just for that I'm keeping the contacts." Zach remarked as he walked over to his table glancing in the mirror while tousling his "new" hair.

"Did I ask for them back?" Ron questioned.

"No but then again why would you want blue contact lens?"

"Exactly mate." Ron smiled once more. He looked good and he knew it and soon so would all the men in the club. Ron was a showstopper and nothing stood in his way now.

(later that evening)

Draco and Blaise sat in the V.I.P. section as feeling of déjà vu washed over the blonde yet the feeling wasn't strong enough to deter him from having a fun night. As the previous performer finished up his act the crowds began to settle down in anticipation for the main event.

A voice was heard from above as if God was announcing the next performer with approval. "Thank you Adrian! Next up you know him and you love him or rather you love what he does. Who wouldn't? It's BIG RED!"

Ron walked onto the stage locking eyes with the audience. He was cocky or rather secure; yes secure was good word for the gorgeous boy that stood on the stage like a jungle cat waiting to pounce.

Draco narrowed his eyes, Blaise kept one eye on his friend and the other on the man on the stage waiting for the moment when the red head would recognize the blonde in the crowd and hopefully all hell wouldn't break loose.

Ron sighed this is what he lived for, this is who he was no longer did anything else matter. He was the center of attention and he wanted to keep it that way, sidekick was a foreign term along with self doubt and the words right and wrong. Ron's family didn't know where he was or what he did but the red head had no problem proclaiming his profession if asked, he just hadn't seen his family in ages not that it mattered to him, after some life alternating choices the red head had decided that he no longer needed the comfort of things like a family or friends when he could control people with a simple turn of his hips who would?

The lights sparked to life and as Ron glanced up wards, he saw him. Yes Draco Malfoy sitting it the audience just like he had been oh so long ago Ron had seen him before but he thought it was a figment of his imagination but after the past events between the two men Ron had no doubt that the platinum blonde smirking in the audience was indeed the infamous, Draco Malfoy.

_Well, well, well look who came to play. _

The music started but Ron barely heard it he merely swung his body and gyrated his hips like he was fucking someone on the stage. While he slowly removed his offending garments Ron wouldn't take his eyes off of Draco, the man had changed but then again so had Ron.

History always had a way of ironically repeating itself though Ron was entirely sure who the victor of this new game would be, what kind of a sport would he be if he didn't play with his food before he ate it.

Ron slowly slinked off the stage and over to Draco. The blonde's smirk never waived nor did the all knowing look in his eyes falter.

Ron walked around the man's chair and lifted a long leg to casually straddle the man, a practice that had become second nature to him.

Ron placed his finger at Draco's chest once more pushing hard into the skin so that Draco would remember the sense of defeat from so long ago but if it affected the blonde Ron would never know. Draco came prepared that evening to settle the score with Ron.

The red head slowly dragged his finger up the blonde's body following the curve of his neck until Ron was balancing Draco's chin on the tip of his finger. His eyes locked with the blonde's and the world exploded around them.

Slowly but tactfully Ron leaned over to Draco's ears and opened his mouth.

"Leave a big tip" the red head whispered as he blew on the blonde's ear.

"Always." Draco smirked as he glanced at the red head's blue eyes. Both boys refused to speak but the message was clear.

_Let the games begin. _

(finito)

**Wow it took me forever to write this pitiful excuse for six chapters, I feel so lazy but I must thank everyone who read the story. I hope it was entirely different from what you thought it was going to be. I like surprising people it brings so much joy to my day especially when I surprise myself. **

**(1) In the ****The Order of the Phoenix**** Draco refers to Ron as a king because they predict that he will allow all the quaffles in causing Slytherin to win the quidditch match. I just thought it would be an interesting to play off of something from the boys "past". **

**In case you're confused from the story I will elaborate but if you understand it then disregard this next paragraph. **

**Zach was the boy that Draco slept with but the only reason Draco slept with Zach is because he saw Ron at the very club he met Zach at, he was at dancing with another man- I didn't state this but it was implied. So Ron was able to screw with Draco before Draco could screw with him, classic revenge theme but it wasn't as much about revenge as it was about the idea that Adrian had planted into Ron's head at the start of the story, being a showstopper. Ron viewed himself as a sidekick and at Hogwarts his biggest enemy and greatest obstacle was Draco Malfoy in a way if Ron could trump the blonde them he would be "unstoppable" but it corrupted Ron more than it helped him. **

**I cannot thank you enough for reading this story, I enjoyed writing it and remember that the "theme" was that life isn't full of sunshine and smiles but I do love happiness and joy and in person I am very bubbly and optimistic I just hate how overrated the idea of a fairytale ending is or how many of the fanfics are just two people falling in love then going at it like horny animals…awkward. **

**Anyway please read my other stories I hope to work on those before I start any new ones but who knows! **

**Love-Noctillionine13 **

"leave a nice tip"

Zach was the boy!

Show stopper and the slut


End file.
